


Шесть

by Flavie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Handwaving Science, Kid Fic, Team as Family, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavie/pseuds/Flavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Щ.И.Т. узнает, что в Гидре оказались образцы ДНК Капитана Америки и Зимнего Солдата, и там попытались вывести идеального суперсолдата. Стив и Баки неожиданно оказываются родителями трехлетнего ребенка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shyest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256579) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



      Стив возвращается с утренней пробежки из-за  сообщения: его и Баки зовут в офис Фьюри для "очень важной встречи". Офис сейчас находится в Башне Старка, чему Тони бесконечно рад. Сообщение приходит лично от Фьюри, не от секретаря, поэтому Стив решает, что это что-то серьезное. Стив неважно себя чувствует. Баки тоже не в лучшем состоян ии , но это уже куда ни шло в сравнени и с тем, что было шесть месяцев назад. А что ,  если Фьюри хочет пригласить его в  команду Мстителей? Конечно же, Стив был бы только рад, если бы Баки прикрывал его спину, но разве он  не достаточно навоевался? Он же заслужил немного отдыха?    
  
      — Я просто скажу нет, Стиви, —  внезапно говорит Баки, пока они одеваются . Стив  удивленно поднимает глаза , и Баки дарит ему невеселую усмешку. — Я вижу, о чем ты волнуешься. Ты переживаешь, что он попробует завербовать меня в вашу маленькую компанию.  Я откажусь.   
  
      — Не думай,  будто я не хочу, чтобы ты был с нами, — быстро уверяет его Стив, поворачиваясь к шкафу, чтоб решить, какую рубашку надеть. — Я просто хочу, чтоб ы ты немного отдохнул, вот и все.   
  
      Баки слабо улыбается и подходит к Стиву, обвивает руками талию, его лицо  оказывается около затылка Роджерса.   
  
      — Не думаю, что мне когда-то будет суждено отдохнуть, приятель.   
  
      Стив вздыхает и кладет свои руки поверх  рук Баки.   
  
      — Я сделаю так, чтоб ы было суждено.   
  
      Барнс смеется.   
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что не можешь контролировать все. Даже если ты самый упрямый засранец на свете.   
  
      — А ты себя посчитал? — фыркает Стив. Баки разок касается языком шеи Стива, тот визжит, поворачиваясь в руках парня, и соприкасается с ним лбами.   
  
      — Я не упрямый, — бормочет Баки,  притворно хмурясь. Но суровое выражение лица у него сохранить не выходит .   
  
      — Застегни штаны, придурок. Мы же опоздаем.   
  
      — А ты не застегнешь их для меня? — ухмылка медленно появляется на его лице, и Стиву приходится  отодвинуться от него.   
  
      — Перестань, — ворчит Стив. — Нам нужно выйти через десять минут. Мы опоздаем. Не подходи ко мне с расстегнутыми штанами, знаешь же, что не  с могу устоять.   
  
  Разумеется,  они опаздывают.   
  
      — Господа, — Фьюри кивает, закрывая дверь кабинета. Стив  слегка краснеет,  поскольку Фьюри, кажется, догадывается о причине опоздания. Баки просто поднимает бровь, потому что он Баки.   
  
      — Даже не знаю, с чего начать, — вздыхает Ник, и Стив замирает. Это должно быть что-то ну  очень уж серьезное. Баки тоже выглядит настороженн ым .   
  
      — Начните сначала, — предлагает Стив. 

Баки ухмыляется, и Роджерс пихает его.   
  
      — Ладно, Кэп, ты помнишь, что сдавал образцы ДНК? — спрашивает Фьюри. Стив хмурится в замешательстве.   
  
      — Эм... Не знаю. Я много раз сдавал кровь.   
  
      — Не кровь. Щ.И.Т. брал у тебя мазок из ротовой полости, когда ты только очнулся , — Ник  поджимает  губы, когда Стив пожимает плечами. — По-видимому, филиал, которому принадлежал образец, был... скомпрометирован.   
  
      — ГИДРА, — бормочет Баки. — Вы можете говорить это вслух. Я не сойду с ума.   
  
      Фьюри смотрит на него некоторое время.   
  
      — Ладно. Да. ГИДРА. И они решили поэкспериментировать с твоей ДНК.   
  
      Баки напрягается.   
  
      — Что они сделали? — спрашивает он, ему явно начинает сносить крышу, хотя он только что сказал, что не будет  сходить с ума .   
  
      — Они пытались создать новых суперсолдат.   
  
      — Как Зола? — осведомляется Стив, сжав рукой подлокотник.   
  
      — Нет. — Ник колеблется. —  С рождения .   
  
      В кабинете царит тишина. Баки кашляет.   
  
      — Они, эм, использовали Стива, чтоб сделать... детей?   
  
      Фьюри снова вздыхает.   
  
      — Не только Стива, — признает он тихо. — У них был и твой образец, Барнс.   
  
      — Образец слюны? — По взгляду Фьюри понятно, что совсем не слюны, но у Стива так участилось дыхание, что ему нужно хоть что-то сказать, чтоб успокоиться. Фьюри качает головой. Стив начинает ругаться и смотрит на Баки. Он сидит прямо в кресле, смотрит строго вперед, стиснув зубы.   
  
      — Они использовали оба ваши образца, чтоб создавать детей, — продолжает Фьюри. — Мы нашли их испытательный центр.   
  
      — Детей? — спрашивает Стив, когда Баки бормочет:   
  
      — Нам нужно идти... они могут быть там. Гидра — не место для детей, нам нужно... мы обязаны вытянуть их.   
  
      Фьюри поднимает руку.   
  
      — Есть всего один ребенок. И, оказалось, он был под частным наблюдением. Он под контролем  ГИДРЫ , но принадлежит не ей. Они не знали, что  с ним делать, если выяснитс я, что он не сверхчеловек.   
  
      — Он? — Стив тяжело сглатывает. — Сколько ему? Как его зовут?   
  
      — Ему три года. Судя по  документам и сведениям, которые мы получили, они называют его  _ Shyest _ .   
  
      Лицо Баки  бледнеет, а дыхание перехватывает.   
  
      — Это... — Он сжимает губы в попытке вернуть контроль.   
  
      — Что? Что это?   
  
      — На русском это "шесть", — сквозь зубы произносит он. — Это значит,  что?..   
  
      — Остальные эксперименты  провалились , — голос Фьюри ровный.   
  
      —  Провалились ... что это значит? — отчаянно спрашивает Стив. — Они же не... 

Он не может заставить себя продолжить.   
  
      — Насколько мы можем судить, только два раза им что-то удалось, второй ребёнок умер вскоре после рождения, — он поднимает руку, когда видит выражение их лица. — По естественным причинам. Больное сердце.   
  
      Стив краснеет.   
  
      — Ну, они точно использовали мою ДНК, — бормочет он.   
  
      — Но где ребенок? — давит на Фьюри Баки. — Если он и не принадлежит  ГИДРЕ , пускай находится под ее контролем, нужно все равно вытащить его.   
  
      — Мы уже это сделали, — заверяет Фьюри. — Он внизу. Его  осматривают врачи.   
  
      — Что с ним будет? — медленно спрашивает Стив. 

Директор поднимает бровь.   
  
      — Это зависит от вас, — говорит он. — Он — продукт ваших ДНК. Делайте с этой информацией все, что захотите. Я дам время обсудить  ситуацию .   
  
      Они знают, что делать, еще до того,  как за мужчиной закрывается дверь . Они не могут отправить бедного ребенка неизвестно куда, особенно если это их ребенок.   
  
      — Ну, — нервный смешок. — До войны всегда думал, что заведу ребенка с тобой.   
  
      — А теперь нет? — быстро спрашивает Стив.   
  
      — Стив, я даже спать по ночам нормально не могу, — Баки откидывает голову назад и смотрит в потолок. — Но...   
  
      — Но, — соглашается Стив, переплетая их пальцы. Баки собирается с духом минуту-две, затем встает и тянет за собой Стива.   
  
      — Пошли знакомиться с нашим ребенком.   
  
      Они держатся за руки всю дорогу, к черту все. Все и так знают, что они вместе: это не было секретом, но они никогда не проявляли  своих чувств на публике. Они не знают, как справиться с этим, и единственное, что они могут делать, это держаться друг за друга.   
  
      — Доктор еще не закончил, — говорит агент, дежурящий около двери. Стив не слушает  и  перестает дышать, потому что видит ребенка сквозь стекло. У него белые  светлые волосы, как у Стива — мама всегда говорила, что его волосы были почти бесцветные, когда он был маленький, — голубые глаза от них обоих, а скулы однозначно точно такие же, как у Баки.   
  
      — Охренеть, — бормочет Баки.   
  
      — Это, эм, — Стив облизывает губы, — вау.   
  
      — Отцовство неоспоримо, — соглашается Фьюри. —  Вас обоих , полагаю.   
  
      — Словно кто-то соединил наши лица, — с  трепетом произносит Стив.   
  
      — Не-а, только наши ДНК, — тихо смеется Баки. — Я не собираюсь называть его  _ Shyest _ . Это число. Он не... он человек. Маленький, но человек. Ему нужно имя.   
  
      — Я знаю, Бак, — мягко говорит Стив. — Но он может плохо отреагировать на что-то другое.   
  
      —  Насколько я знаю ГИДРУ, — Баки замолкает на секунду, и Стив сжимает его руку, — они н еч асто звали его по имени.   
  
      Ребенок смотрит в их сторону, и у Стива сердце замирает от того, какие мрачные эти глаза. Его нижняя губа  едва заметно дрожит, но спину он держит прямо.   
  
      — Он испуган, — шепчет Баки. — Эй! —  он повышает на агента голос. — Кто-нибудь сказал ему, что происходит?   
  
      — Ему три, — отвечает агент скептически. — Он бы не понял.   
  
      — Пошло оно, —  выплевывает он и врывается в комнату, пока его не успели остановить. Стив не может его винить: во-первых, Баки никогда не говорили, что происходит, во-вторых, Стив уже бежит за ним.   
  
      — Вам нельзя быть здесь, — говорит доктор, не отвлекаясь от своей писанины.   
  
      — Вы не можете относиться к нему так, — резко обрывает Баки. Доктор вздрагивает и поднимает голову. Его глаза расширяются, когда он видит Стива и Баки.   
  
      — Эм...   
  
      — И так как это наш ребенок, — Стив подхватывает мысль Баки, — не могли бы вы проводить все процедуры в нашем присутствии.   
  
      Баки смотрит на него , как бы говоря "неплохо", и Стив пожимает плечами немного стеснительно. Он сделает все, чтоб остановить чужие страдания.   
  
      — Вы  не его законные опекуны, — неуверенно говорит доктор.   
  
      — Теперь да, — входит Фьюри, как всегда, театрально.   
  
      — Привет, — Баки присаживается на колени около стола, поравнявшись с ребенком. — Меня зовут Баки.   
  
      — А я Стив, — добавляет Роджерс, повторяя за Баки. Взгляд мальчика мечется между ними, но ребенок молчит. 

— Он умеет разговаривать? — спрашивает Стив, доктор разводит руками.   
  
      — Должен, но мы ни слова от него не услышали.   
  
      — Вы говорили только на английском? — По тону Баки можно понять, что он глубоко сомневается в компетентности врача.   
  
      — Нет, Барнс, — выдает саркастически Фьюри. — Мы строго засекреченная спецслужба, но попробовали поговорить только на одном языке, не на том, на котором его имя.   
  
      Баки что-то бормочет о спецслужбе и проникновение, но потом переходит на русский, обращаясь к ребенку. Глаза мальчика становятся шире, он понимает, но по-прежнему не отвечает.   
  
      — Можем мы его забрать из этой чертовой лаборатории? — спрашивает Стив. Он хорошо помнит, каково было оставаться в больнице в детстве, быть окруженным запахом антисептика и пугающей аппаратурой.   
  
      — Можете забрать его домой. Мы ускорили работу с необходимыми документами, — говорит Фьюри.   
  
      — Ускорили? — переспрашивает Стив, подняв брови.   
  
      — Ребенка официально не существовало еще два дня назад.  Нес ложно исправить. Для спецслужбы. — Последнюю часть он говорит, посмотрев в сторону Баки. Тот закатывает глаза, но не клюет на удочку.   
  
      — Хочешь уйти? — Стив обращается к ребенку, пытаясь  говорить мягко. Мальчик встряхивает плечами, но не  произносит  ни слова. Баки спокойно произносит что-то на русском, и малыш судорожно вздыхает. Тишина. Стив встает. Может, он и суперсолдат, но даже у него начинают болеть колени, если долго сидеть на корточках.   
  
      — Давай, — говорит он, протягивая руку Баки. —  _ Shyest _ ? — неуверенно спрашивает он. Мальчик вздрагивает, больше ничего, и Стив не может решить — это хорошо или плохо.   
  
      — Как насчет мороженого? — предлагает Баки. Пустой взгляд. Стив и Баки переглядываются, не зная, как реагировать.   
  
      — Просто возьмите его на рук и, — раздраженно говорит доктор. — Он еще маленький, не будет бороться.   
  
      Баки застывает, и только его руки сжимаются в кулаки.   
  
      — А то, что он напуган, не имеет значения, да?   
  
      — Бак, — Стив кладет руку ему на плечо, и он разжимает кулаки. Стив бросает взгляд на врача. — Что вы за доктор? А как же "не навреди"?   
  
      Баки снова присаживается возле ребенка.   
  
      — Эй,  парень, — говорит он. — Мы не обидим тебя, хорошо? Думаю, ты не поверишь нам и не поймешь, — он выдыхает через нос, сдерживаясь, — но мы хотим забрать тебя домой.   
  
      Маленький мальчик с минуту  насторожено изучает Баки , а потом указывает на Стива. Молча.   
  
      — Да,  я тоже, — говорит Стив. — Обещаю, я не обижу.   
  
      Ребенок наклоняет голову на бок, и Баки резко вдыхает.   
  
      — Это все ты, Стиви, — бормочет он. — Ты всегда так голову наклоняешь.   
  
      Наконец, мальчик нерешительно кладет руки на шею Баки и позволяет себя взять, но как только Баки встает, он извивается, чтоб его поставили. Он идет к двери и поворачивается к ним.   
  
      — Он хочет идти, — пожимает плечами Стив.   
  
      Стив и Баки идут за ним. Он не произносит ни звука, пока они идут к машине, и даже не смотрит на водителя, который предлагает ему конфету. Они приезжают, и Стив отпирает дверь. Мальчик входит и останавливается прямо возле двери, поднимает подбородок. Он стоит по стойке смирно, и сердце Стива наполняется гневом. Трехлетний ребенок стоит по стойке смирно. Хочется ударить что-то.   
  
      — Ну, — выдыхает Баки. — Что, черт возьми, нам делать?


	2. Chapter 2

      Стив проскальзывает в спальню и звонит Сэму. У него есть племянница и два племянника, поэтому можно считать, что  Сэм единственный их знакомый, у которого есть опыт взаимодействия с детьми. Баннер помогает  детям из бедных семей - но только лечит их, ничего более.   
  
      — Ребенок? — отдается эхом Сэм. — У тебя есть ребенок?   
  
      — Длинная история, — Стив потирает переносицу. — Ему три. Он не сказал ни слова. У него даже имени нет.   
  
      — Ладно. Я ничего не знаю о терапии для детей, но я попрошу кого-нибудь меня заменить и приду помочь.   
  
      — Спасибо, Сэм. Серьезно. Ты каждый раз меня спасаешь, —  Стив с облегчением сползает по стене . Он был готов умолять, но ему не приходится.   
  
      — Я знаю, знаю.  Супер-Сокол спешит на помощь, — смеется Сэм. — Слушай, мужик, я приду завтра. А сегодня... — Он выдыхает. — Я не знаю, что сказать. У вас есть комната, но я не ручаюсь, что он будет там спать. Он, наверное, до смерти напуган.   
  
      — Я уверен в этом, — соглашается Стив. — Но мне кажется, он сделает все, что ему прикажут.   
  
      Сэм идеально подытоживает чувства Стива, рыча:   
  
      — Нахер Гидру.   
  
      Когда он возвращается в гостиную, Баки заманивает ребенка (которому действительно нужно имя) на диван. Они смотрят друг на друга, и Стив находит это невероятно очаровательным. Без сомнений, ребенок похож на Баки: у него такие же скулы, а губы просто точная копия.   
  
      — Завтра Сэм придет, — сообщает Стив.   
  
      — Слава Богу, — бормочет Баки. — Стив, у нас ничего нет для детей. Что дети едят? И у нас нет, знаешь, маленькой одежды.   
  
      — Дети  наверняка едят  то же самое, что и взрослые, Бак. — Стив не может сдержать смешок из-за волнений Баки, и тот показывает ему палец, но потом понимает, что сделал, и виновато смотрит на мальчика. На их мальчика, напоминает внутренний голос. Звучит нереально, как и все остальное. Фьюри дал им файлы, так что они прочитают их,  чтобы хоть  что-то узнать о его матери.   
  
      — Нам стоит заказать пиццу? — спрашивает Стив и за это получает разочарованный взгляд.   
  
      — Пицца — не очень хорошо для детей. Разве они не должны есть овощи?   
  
      Стив пожимает плечами.   
  
      — Я ел не так уж много овощей, но все равно вырос большим и сильным.   
  
      Баки фыркает и закатывает глаза.   
  
      — Будем надеяться, у него будет мое чувство юмора.   
  
      — Ага, конечно, — усмехается Стив. — Будем надеяться, чтоб проклясть его на всю жизнь.   
  
      — Черт, Стиви, это наш ребенок, — они оба смотрят на мальчика. Тот  ковыряется в носу.

— Твой ребенок, — исправляется Баки с ухмылкой.   
  
      — Нужно его назвать как-то, Бак, — напоминает Стив. Они смотрят друг на друга.   
  
      — Давай посмотрим, что есть в его файлах, — предлагает Баки. За две минуты они просматривают все три страницы. Ничего не написано о его матери, но они находят день его рождения (в документах это называется "вторая фаза: начало", и Баки хочется разорвать бумагу) — четырнадцатое июня. Сегодня двенадцатое июля.   
  
      — Как думаешь, каковы шансы, что у него была вечеринка? — мрачно спрашивает Стив.   
  
      — Можно полагать,  для него подарком было остаться в живых, — горько отвечает Баки. Стив вздыхает. Ребенок сидит в полной тишине. Роджерс мало знает о детях, но они должны хоть иногда двигаться,  елозить .   
  
      — Алекс? — пытается Стив. Они решили, что будут перечислять варианты, пока он не подаст им знак. Ничего.   
  
      — Может, попробовать на русском? — задумывается Баки. — Алекс, Александр. Саша? 

Ничего.   
  
      Никакой реакции на Влада и Алексея. Он морщится на Антона и даже издает странный звук, вроде насмешки на Бориса, что заставляет Баки и Стива улыбаться, как двух идиотов. Ничего не происходит, когда звучат Иван и Яша.   
  
      — Хорошо, может, не  на русском? Майк?   
  
      — Роджер?   
  
      Барнс громко вздыхает. Его силой научили терпению, но вот  уже почти год прошёл , и его естественная раздражительность  постепенно лезет наружу. Стив прыскает — еще не прошло и пяти минут.   
  
      — Стивен Грант Роджерс, не наглей.   
  
Мальчик резко поворачивается  к Баки.   
  
      — Серьезно? — спрашивает Баки. — Грант? — Губы мальчика изгибаются в чем-то, что можно назвать улыбкой, Баки ойкает. Стиву сжимает горло, когда он смотрит за тем, как парень повторяет одно и то же: — Грант, Грант, Грант! — Мальчик вжимает голову,  слегк а улыбается и смотрит на Баки из-под длинных ресниц.   
  
      — Нужно придумать полное имя, чтоб Фьюри мог сделать свидетельство о рождении, — говорит Стив, ему удается сдерживать голос. — Второе имя должно быть Джеймс.   
  
      Баки закатывает глаза, но улыбается.   
  
      — Не Бьюкенен? — Стив пихает его локтем.   
  
      — А фамилия Барнс.   
  
      — Почему не Роджерс? — возражает Баки.   
  
      — Грант — это от меня, а люди не шибко используют второе имя. Так что когда он пойдет в школу, его имя будет от нас обоих, — Баки сжимает его плечо.   
  
      — У него может быть двойная фамилия, — говорит он. — Роджерс-Барнс?   
  
      — Грант Джеймс Роджерс-Барнс? — скептически пробует на вкус имя Стив. — Язык сломаешь.   
  
      — Ты говоришь это тому, кого зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — напоминает Баки.   
  
      — Грант Джеймс Барнс-Роджерс, — экспериментирует Стив. Он смотрит на Гранта. — Что тебе больше нравится? — Стива одаривают пустым взглядом. — Барнс-Роджерс или Роджерс-Барнс? — Грант морщит брови в замешательстве, и Баки издает беспомощный звук.   
  
      — Он так похож на тебя, — говорит он.   
  
      — Думаю, больше на тебя, — отвечает Стив.   
  
      — Ладно, парень, один или два? — спрашивает Баки. Он повторяет предложение на русском, а потом говорит: — Барнс-Роджерс, — и показывает один палец, — или Роджерс-Барнс. — Кажется, словно он показывает "мир", Стив улыбается.   
  
      Грант минуту пялится на него, а потом поднимает один палец.   
  
      — Хороший выбор, — кивает Баки.   
  
      — Я скажу Фьюри, — обещает Стив. — Но в самом-то деле, что мы будем есть?   
  
      — Дай угадаю, ты умираешь с голоду? — дразниться Баки. — Помнишь то кулинарное шоу? Рис, курица и овощи? С соусом?   
  
      — Вроде несложно, — с опаской соглашается Стив.   
  
      Рис скрипит на зубах, овощи немного вялые, но соус выходит вкусный и курица,  кажется, не сухая. Они гуглят "сколько должен есть трехлетний ребенок на ужин" ("Это слишком конкретно, Баки," — говорит Стив, но потом переубеждается, когда они находят полный план питания), а после садятся за еду. Грант смотрит, как они начинают есть, прежде чем взять свою вилку ("Могут ли дети самостоятельно есть?" — думает Баки, возвращаясь к Гуглу).   
  
   Он без возражений съедает с тарелки всё.  Кроме перца. Он откладывает каждый кусочек из соуса.   
  
      — Тебе не нравится перец? — спрашивает Стив. Ответа он не получает, но Грант внимательно следит за ним, когда он забирает тарелку. — Хочешь еще? — предполагает Стив. Ничего.   
  
      — Думаю, он беспокоится о том, что будет за то, что он не съел перец, — тихо говорит Баки. Стив на секунду прикрывает глаза. Он ставит тарелку обратно на стол и присаживается возле стула мальчика.   
  
      — Грант, — говорит он и встречается взглядом с мальчиком. – Тебе не нужно есть то, что не хочешь. За это ничего не будет. – Грант не подает никаких знаков, что понимает. – Перец противный? – Стив показывает на тарелку. Голова Гранта двигается.   
  
      — Это был кивок? – вопит Баки. – Он кивнул?   
  
      — Думаю, он кивнул! – Стив понимает, что это, наверное, немного странно радоваться кивку, но это и улыбка на имя – все, что они сегодня получают.    
  
      — Перец противный! – кричит Баки. Он останавливается, а затем продолжает: — Вау. Я давно не был так возбужден.   
  
      — А это обидно, —  дразнит Стив, пока несет тарелки в раковину. – Я думал, что ты был довольно возбужден прошлой ночью.   
  
      Баки откидывает голову и громко смеется, а он делает это редко  в последний год.    
  
      — Стивен Грант Роджерс, непозволительно говорить такое в присутств ии ребенка, — бранит Баки. Грант оживляется, услышав свое имя. – Да, тебя назвали в честь этого олуха. Прости, парень. – Он протягивает руку, и Грант пялится на нее. – Ну же, мы будем помогать с посудой.   
  
      Грант выглядит подозрительно, но все равно берет Баки за руку и позволяет отвести себя к раковине. Он вытягивает шею, но все равно слишком маленький. Стив наклоняется.   
  
      — Можно поднять тебя на руки? – спрашивает он. Грант секунду думает, а после вцепляется в шею Стива.   
  
      У Стива перехватывает дыхание. Он никогда не держал на руках ребенка. Он фотографировался с чужими детьми, но это другое. Когда он встает, у Баки на лице появляется улыбка, и он отворачивается к раковине.   
  
      — Ты отлично выглядишь с ним, — мягко говорит он.   
  
      — Как и ты, — Стив отвечает, так же мягко. Они вяло улыбаются друг другу, прежде чем взяться за посуду. Стив передвигает Гранта к бедру, чтобы освободить одну руку. Баки моет, они протирают. Грант все еще ничего не произносит, послушно трет полотенцем по тарелкам. Он не очень хорош в этом, но Баки и Стив не могут не улыбнуться его усилиям.   
  
      — Мы помешались на этом ребенке, — объявляет Баки, качая головой, и Стив вынужден согласиться.   
  
      Они опять в замешательстве: что с ним делать? Обычно сразу послу ужина они смотрят телевизор, но посадить ребенка перед экраном, когда он еще даже не заговорил с ними — ужасная идея. Стив приносит свой альбом и находит цветные карандаши. Грант тут же вытягивает черный карандаш и начинает работать.   
  
      — О, ему, должно быть, нравится  рисование , — говорит Баки. – В этом есть смысл.   
  
      Но когда они смотрят на готовый рисунок, и это оказывается планом кухни и гостиной. В некоторых местах стоят крестики.   
  
      — Что это значит? – вслух удивляется Стив. Как только он произносит это, Баки сжимает челюсть.   
  
      — Это слепые зоны, Стив. Лучшие места, чтоб спрятаться, или места, где снайпер не сможет сделать выстрел.   
  
      — Они обучали его быть убийцей. – Стиву требуется каждая частичка его самообладания, чтоб не ударить со всей силы в стену. Кажется, Баки сейчас вывернет.   
  
      — Эй, Грант? – Баки пытается звучать спокойно, но голос слегка вздрагивает, поэтому он прочищает горло. – Отличный план, парень. Но почему бы, эм... не нарисовать то, что хочешь. Щенка или еще что-то.   
  
      Грант морщится, и Стиву кажется, что это его любимый ответ на все, что они говорят.   
  
      — Хочешь, покажу? – спрашивает Стив. Грант, конечно же, ничего не говорит, но он легко отпускает карандаш. Стив быстро зарисовывает щенка со счастливой улыбкой и высунутым языком. Малыш изучает рисунок, брови сведены.   
  
      — Похоже, ты мало знаешь о щенках, — бормочет Стив. Грант открывает руку. Удивленный, Стив передает карандаш. Он ставит крестики на щенке, как на плане. Стиву приходится встать и уйти, потому что каждый крест соответствует внутренним органам. Он сдерживает слезы и слушает, как Баки болтает на русском. Прошло несколько часов, но он уже чувствуют очень острую потребность защищать Гранта. Тот факт, что он видит щенка и оценивает, куда стрелять... Стив отчаянно хочет найти ответственных за это и поставить на них несколько крестиков.


	3. Chapter 3

      Они уговаривают Гранта почистить зубы обнаруженной в ящичке зубной щеткой, но она слишком большая для его рта. Грант кривится, даже пытается уклониться, когда ему чистят нёбо, напрягается и напугано смотрит на Баки.  
  
      — Все хорошо, — Баки успокаивает его. — Я не сделаю тебе больно, обещаю.  
  
      Они переодевают его в самую маленькую футболку, которую могут найти, но она все равно свисает до колен и съезжает с плеч. Стив тайком делает фотографию, потому что это самое милое, что он когда-либо видел: надутые губки, как у Баки, волосы в полнейшем беспорядке и маленькие пухлые босые ножки.  
  
      Стив отправляет фотографию Сэму, который отвечает:  
  
       _«Это чертовски мило»_  
  
       _«Хорошие гены :)»_  — печатает Стив.  
  
      — У нас нет плюшевого мишки, — суетится Баки.  
  
      — Баки, ты думаешь, у него раньше был? — мягко спрашивает Стив. Баки кладет руки на бедра, и Стив поднимает руку успокаивающе: — Подожди.  
  
      Он возвращается с мишкой Баки, которого купил вскоре после пробуждения, того самого, который сидел на кровати рядом слишком долго, пока Роджерс пытался справиться с отсутствием настоящего Баки. Барнс смотрит на него, а после поднимает бровь.  
  
      — Мишка Баки?  
  
      Стив немного багровеет.  
  
      — Я скучал по тебе, — он пожимает плечами, и лицо Баки смягчается.  
  
      — Ладно, парень, вот мишка, — говорит он, поправляя одеяло и кладя игрушку в кровать. Грант смотрит на нее лежа, а потом падает на пол и сворачивается клубком.  
  
      — Эй, что ты делаешь? — волнуется Стив. — На кровать. — Голова Гранта поднимается, и он хмурится, и Стиву приходится сдерживать смешок из-за того, насколько очарователен этот ребенок. Роджерс показывает на постель, и Грант показывает на игрушку.  
  
      — С этим, — уточняет Баки. — Вот так. — Он забирается в постель и берет мишку под руку, а потом оставляет его и встает. — Видишь? Твоя очередь.  
  
      Грант безропотно карабкается в кровать — ему нужна помощь, и в этот раз Стив не сопротивляется улыбке, когда Баки подталкивает попу ребенка — и прижимается к мишке, как Баки. Минуту Роджерс и Барнс друг на друга смотрят.  
  
      — Нам нужно почитать ему сказку?  
  
      — У нас нет детских книг. Спеть песню?  
  
      — Ты помнишь хоть один детский стишок?  
  
      — Не те, которые можно петь трехлетнему. Знаю одну о девушке из Нантакета…  
  
      В конце концов, они поют ему «Крошку-паучка», потому что это единственное, что они могут вспомнить. Он добавляет это к тому, что нужно загуглить, вместе с «как часто нужно купать трехлетних» и «во сколько дети ложатся спать». Грант смотрит на них все время со знакомой морщинкой между бровей. Роджерс начинает думать, что ребенок считает их придурками.  
  
      Они выключают свет, но дверь остается приоткрытой, чтоб свет из коридора заходил внутрь. Еще восемь вечера, а они уже измотаны. Двери своей комнаты они тоже на всякий пожарный оставляют открытыми. Они не много говорят, пока готовятся ко сну, но как только они укладываются, обнимаясь, Баки выдыхает.  
  
      — Ага, — соглашается Стив.  
  
      — Мы даже не знаем, что делать с ним, — издается приглушенный голос около шеи Стива. Роджерс проводит рукой вверх и вниз по спине Баки.  
  
      — Ты отлично справляешься с этим.  
  
      Баки выдыхает горький смешок.  
  
      — Нет, как и ты.  
  
      — Да. Так себе.  
  
      Они некоторое время молчат.  
  
      — Это, знаешь, не заставляет меня вспоминать всякое. Просто еще больше хочется убить всех и каждого в Гидре.  
  
      — Я после тебя, — бормочет Стив. — Я не знаю, почему я захотел тогда нарисовать щенка…  
  
      — Мы отведет его к психологу, — прерывает его Баки, пока Стив не начал самокопаться — Я знаю, я сначала воротил носом от психолога, — Стив фыркает, потому что на самом деле Баки сломал стол и вывихнул руку психологу, — но это действительно помогло мне. И я не хочу, чтоб этот ребенок, наш ребенок, остался без помощи.  
  
      Стив целует макушку Баки.  
  
      — Я рад, что у нас есть ребенок. Даже при не лучших обстоятельствах.  
  
      Баки молчит, и Роджерс уже думает, что разговор окончен, когда парень шепчет:  
  
      — Я не знаю, справлюсь ли я, Стив.  
  
      — Бак, ты отлично справляешься с ним. Лучше чем я.  
  
      — Прошло четыре часа, — указывает Баки. — А я говорю о том, чтоб надолго. Я имею в виду, что если у него будет кошмар, он придет сюда и разбудит меня, а я испугаюсь и сделаю ему больно.  
  
      — Ты не станешь, — твердо говорит Стив, хотя причин на это и нет. Баки кидался на него не один раз. Баки качает головой и ничего не говорит. Стив почти засыпает, когда Баки мурчит:  
  
      — Ну, если я должен заботиться о нем, я рад, что он частичка тебя.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Бак, — шепчет Стив.  
  
      — Я тебя тоже люблю, Стиви.  
  


***

  
  
      Баки вскакивает. На улице все еще темно, он вытягивает шею и щурится на часы. 3:48. У него не было кошмаров. Но спустя секунду он слышит то, что его разбудило — тихий всхлипывающий звук. Он идет из комнаты Гранта. Как только Баки пытается вылезти из рук Стива, тот просыпается. В них обоих въелась военная подготовка, что о спокойном сне можно забыть; парень спал, теперь нет.  
  
      — Кошмары? — спрашивает он, но Джеймс не успевает ответить, когда слышится плач. Выражение лица Стива разбивает сердце.  
  
      — Давай, — Баки наклоняется и чмокает его в губы. — Готов поспорить, никто не утешал его посередине ночи.  
  
      Это не помогает избавиться от грусти на лице Стива.  
  
      Баки медленно приоткрывает дверь, не желая напугать еще больше ребенка, но, пожалуй, все равно не достаточно медленно, потому что как только дверь открывается, Грант начинает хныкать. Стив выглядит так, словно вот-вот последует его примеру. Баки щелкает выключатель.  
  
      — Эй, парень, ты в безопасности, — обещает. Джеймс не говорит «все в порядке», потому что он не в курсе, что было в Гидре, но это точно не в порядке. Грант становится на четвереньки и отползает по кровати подальше от двери, бросая перепуганные взгляды через плечо. Баки сжимает челюсть так сильно, что, кажется, зубы сейчас сломаются.  
  
      — Его наказывали раньше за кошмары. — Голос Стива холодный, а глаза ожесточенные. Баки может только кивнуть. Он задерживает дыхание и считает до десяти, а потом заставляет слова выйти изо рта.  
  
      — Грант, — говорит Джеймс мягко, вспоминая, как неимоверно помогало слышать, когда он только вернулся, от Стива слова, свое имя, сказанные нежно снова и снова. — Грант, мы не обидим тебя, обещаю. — Они не подходят ближе к кровати, и Баки поднимает руки, показывая ладони. Стив делает то же самое.  
        
Мальчик оборачивается на них, содрогаясь от сильного плача. Секунду Баки не может дышать, потому что он все еще держит в памяти точно такое же лицо с полосами от слез где-то с 1923, после того, как большой, грубый пятиклассник ударил Стива о стену. Баки помнит, его ударили головой, у него сильно кружилась голова.  
        
Грант сжимает-разжимает руку, и Стив первый понимает, в чем дело. Мишка упал. Он поднимает его и подает ребенку, пытаясь сделать все как можно спокойнее. Мальчик прижимает плюшевое животное к груди и утыкается в его голову. Баки проводит по волосам.  
  
      — Грант, — мягко зовет он. Ребенок перестает хныкать и судорожно вздыхает, как обычно бывает после сильного плача. — Хочешь обняться? — Как и ожидалось, ребенок просто смотрит на него, поэтому Баки раскрывает руки и демонстрирует со Стивом. Грант сосредоточенно наблюдает. Они оба оборачиваются к нему и разводят руки, но он вжимается еще дальше.  
  
      — Хорошо, — говорит Стив. — Все хорошо, — он опускает руки и вздыхает, потирая шею. — Я не знаю, что делать.  
  
      — Как и я, но не думаю, что смогу его оставить вот так, — замечает Баки.  
  
      — Определено нет, — соглашается Стив. Он отступает к стене и соскальзывает по ней вниз. Баки повторяет за ним. Грант нерешительно ползет к центру кровати, наблюдая за ними и изучая их реакцию. Джеймс не имеет малейшего понятия, что делает его лицо, но, наверное, что-то ободряющее, ибо Грант не останавливается. В конце концов, он приближается к тому краю, что ближе всего к двери, где был в начале. Он стоит перед ними на коленях, следя этими большими глазами. На ресницах все еще остались капельки слез. Он засовывает большой палец в рот c вызывающим выражением, поэтому Баки решает, что раньше ему нельзя было сосать палец.  
  
      Наконец, глаза мальчика начинают закрываться, хотя он продолжает резко просыпаться и смотреть на них. Барнс не знает: он делает это, потому что хочет убедиться, что они еще здесь, или на случай, если они хотят навредить ему. Стив кладет голову на плечо Баки, а он свою на голову Стива. Он решает, что они останутся, пока Грант не уснет, а потом вернутся к себе. Но каждый раз когда кажется, что Грант спит, малыш нервно дергается всем телом и смотрит на них широкими, напуганными глазами.  
  
      Баки просыпается от судороги в шее. Грант спит, распластавшись на всей кровати с открытым ртом, и пускает слюни в мишку, так что это можно считать победой. Баки и Стив помогают друг другу встать, пытаясь ворчать о ночи сна в таком положении потише. Они выходят на кухню и понимают, что еще только шесть утра.  
  
      — Интернет говорил, что он может проснуться где-то в полседьмого, — Стив напоминает Баки.  
  
      — Даже если он долго не спал?  
  
      — Без понятия, — Стив пожимает плечами. — Я сделаю овсянку.  
  
      — Нужно купить «яйца динозавров», — предлагает Баки. — Так как у нас теперь есть ребенок.  
  
      — Баки, ты хотел их с месяц. Не используй ребенка, — дразнится Стив, доставая овсянку. Баки пожимает плечами беззастенчиво.  
  
      — Мне просто интересно, — говорит он, чуток защищаясь. Они слышат шаркающий звук в коридоре и высовывают головы за угол, где видят Гранта в своем дверном проеме, выглядывающего из-за двери. Стив фыркает в ухо Баки.  
  
      — Словно какие-то странные прятки пошли не так, — шепчет он. — Грант, — говорит он громче, глаза мальчика расширяются. — Хочешь кушать?  
  
      Грант ничего не говорит, но выходит на кухню. Он все еще держит мишку. Баки помогает ему забраться на стул, и тот сонно потирает пухлыми ручками глаза и зевает, и можно лопнуть от того, как это мило. Он и Стив делают замечательных детей, жаль, что не могут еще. К тому же, они все еще не знают, кто та загадочная женщина в уравнение.  
  
      Грант всего немного морщится на овсянку в тарелке, потому что Баки добавляет коричневый сахар и молоко, и съедает послушно каждую каплю. Он оставляет только грецкие орехи, которые туда кинул Стив, и Баки показывает язык — он говорил, что дети не едят орехи. После, конечно же, они оба хихикают. Они двадцатидевятилетние мужчины, которые прошли сквозь войну и смерть, но все еще смеются над «орехами», словно им по двенадцать.  
  
      Стив уходит в душ, пока Баки и Грант остаются разбираться с посудой. Когда он поднимает мальчика на руки около раковины, ребенок любопытно смотрит на его левую руку. Он стучит по ней, удивленно слушая звук металла, а потом взволнованно поднимает взгляд на Баки.  
  
      — Все в порядке, — говорит Баки. — Можешь смотреть на все, что хочешь. — Грант проводит по звезде, а затем тянется к полотенцу, и они возвращаются к работе.  
  
      Баки меняется со Стивом. Когда Барнс выходит из душа и слышит болтающего Стива, останавливается в коридоре, чтоб подслушать. Он любопытный, недолго сомневается.  
  
      —…и когда нам было девять, я серьезно заболел, чуть не умер. Баки пробрался в больницу, чтоб принести мне свое любимое одеяло, связанное мамой. Потому что знал, что я напуган и они бы не разрешили моей маме остаться со мной на ночь. Так что я просто хотел сказать, что тебе не о чем волноваться, он будет заботиться о тебе. — Баки начинает выходить, когда следующее предложение стопорит его: — Твой папа отличный парень.  
  
      Папа. У Баки немного кружится голова. Он папа. Он отец. Джеймс думает о своем отце и тут же кривится. Он не будет таким отцом. А Стив даже не помнит своего папу. Баки начинает паниковать. Как они будут хорошими отцами, если даже не видели, как стоит это делать?  
  
      Стив поднимает глаза, когда он, заплетаясь, входит.  
  
      — Что ты так долго там делал?  
  
      — Папа, — повторяет Баки. Стив немного заливается краской.  
  
      — Ну да, ты папа, — защищается он.  
  
      — Как и ты, — Баки указывает. Румянец исчезает, и Стив бледнеет.  
  
      — О боже, — выдыхает он. — Мы не знаем, как быть папами.  
  
      — Понятия не имеем, — соглашается Баки. Они оба смотрят на Гранта. Он рисует каракули в альбоме — просто куча черных завитков. Вся коробка цветных карандашей высыпана на стол, но он будет рисовать только черным.  
  
      — Нам нужно искупать его? — спрашивает Баки.  
  
      — Думаю, это нужно вечером сделать. Перед сном.  
  
      Баки морщит лоб, задумавшись, и Стив смеется.  
  
      — Не может быть и речи, откуда у Гранта это выражение, — говорит он.  
  
      — Что? Это от тебя, старик мнительный.  
  
      Стив закатывает глаза.  
  
      — Мы не можем купать его без чистой одежды.  
  
      — Рискнем выйти в люди? — интересуется Баки.  
  
      — Мы не узнаем, как все плохо, пока не попробуем, да? — доводит Стив.  
  
      Ответ — очень плохо.  
  
      Грант берет с собой мишку, что неплохо. Он без боя переодевается в одежду, в которой был прошлым вечером. Стив показывает, как держатся за руку с Баки, и дите берет другую его руку. Как только Стив пытается отпустить Баки, Грант отпускает Стива. Они второй день подряд показывают чувства на публике. Но это не так уж плохо: Баки в какой-то степени нравится это — чувствовать, как люди видят, что они идут по улице, держась за руки их маленькой семьей.  
  
      Они идут в единственный магазин детской одежды только потому, что он попадался им на пробежке. Девушка, вещающая рубашки, резко вдыхает, когда видит Гранта, и издает воркующие звуки ему. Он награждает ее теперь знакомыми нахмуренными бровями, и она визжит еще больше, какой он милый. Ему неудобно, поэтому он прислоняется к ноге Баки. Джеймс сам хочет начать визжать.  
  
      Но он не будет.  
  
      Они беспомощно осматриваются, и та же девушка водит их по магазину. Вот тут они и узнают, что у Стива одержимость детскими комбинезонами. Он выбирает четыре разных цветов и отказывается оставить хоть один из них, несмотря на то, как сильно Баки высмеивает его.  
  
      Баки смеется недолго, ибо он открывает целый отдел одежды с динозаврами и неожиданно понимает Стива. А комбинезон с динозаврами — выигрыш дня. Они продолжают показывать вещи Гранту, но он так и не говорит свое мнение.  
  
      Они берут несколько пар ботинок, носков и пижаму и долго смотрят на слюнявчики, пока девушка не подсказывает, что Грант, наверное, уже достаточно взрослый для этого.  
  
      — Вы его только усыновили? — спрашивает она. — Он просто так похож на вас, я решила, что он ваш.  
  
      — Эм… — Она смотрит на их замешательство, а потом поднимает руку.  
  
      — Простите. Слишком любопытная. — Баки уже уважает девушку.  
  
      Им все упаковывают в коробки и потому, что они теперь богаты, они просят доставить все домой. Им еще нужно сходить в универмаг, который предложила девушка, чтобы купить детские чашки, тарелочки, вилки, что-то, называемое «кружкой-непроливайкой», и детскую зубную щетку.  
  
      — Это так выматывает, — Стив стонет, хватая «шампунь без слез» и бросая его в тележку. Баки что-то бормочет, соглашаясь, но он отвлечен фактом, что кто-то следит за ними. Затылок покалывает с того момента, как они вошли в магазин, и он знает, что это не работник.  
  
      Стив интересуется у Гранта, какая уточка ему нравится — желтая или зеленая, но в итоге бросает обе в тележку, потому что Грант молчит. Он едет в тележке в детском кресле и время от времени он пинает Стива, чтобы узнать, как он отреагирует. Роджерс продолжает делать вид, что не замечает, ибо не знает, что делать. Он слишком боится напугать Гранта, чтоб резко разговаривать с ним.  
  
      — Эй, помнишь Версаль? — буднично спрашивает Баки. Плечи парня напрягаются, но он сам остается спокойным.  
  
      — Ага, первый или второй раз? — спрашивает Стив. Когда Баки вернулся, он настоял на чрезвычайных протоколах. «Версаль» значит, что кто-то следит за ними. А вопросом Стив узнает, это Гидра или кто-то другой.  
  
      — Хм, первый? — Баки делает вид, что думает. Он точно не уверен, что это Гидра, но если брать во внимание Гранта…  
  
      Хватка Стива на ручке сжимается.  
  
      Баки щелкает пальцами.  
  
      — Знаешь, что мы забыли? Купить бельишко для этого малыша. Я пойду, а ты иди за книжками.  
  
      — Хороший план, — Стив посылает воздушный поцелуй, и Баки смеется.  
  
      Он оборачивается и целенаправленно идет в сторону отдела нижнего белья. Кто бы ни следил за ним, он ныряет за полку, но Баки далеко не любитель. Занимает четыре секунды, чтоб определить, кто он, по обуви людей в проходе. Парень, поздние двадцать, бейсболка, довольно тощий, оружия не видно. Он сбит с толку. Почему этот парень следит за ними? Он делает вид, что изучает трусы с Железным человеком, пока беременная женщина уходит из прохода, а потом хватает парня и поворачивает его.  
  
      — На кого ты работаешь? — рычит Баки. Парень верещит.  
  
      — Энквайер, — задыхается он. Баки опешил.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Парень достает телефон с открытой камерой.  
  
      — Я репортер.  
  
      Баки должен сделать глубокий вдох. Он был напряжен, готов был драться, когда думал, что этот человек из Гидры, но теперь, когда он знает, что это просто жуткий папарацци, сделавший фотографии Стива и Гранта в магазине, его кровь закипает. Он вырывает телефон из рук.  
  
      — Эй! — начинает протестовать репортер, но останавливается, когда Баки награждает его лучшим взглядом Зимнего Солдата. Джеймс листает фотографии: двадцать фотографий, включающие одну, где он и Стив держатся за руки, на ней не видно Гранта. Он удаляет каждую фотографию с Грантом и отдает обратно телефон.  
  
      — Можешь продать ту, которую я оставил, — говорит Баки и наклоняется. — Но если ты хоть слово скажешь кому-нибудь о ребенке или сделаешь его фотографию без разрешения, я найду тебя. Понял?  
  
      — Да, сэр, — парень до смерти напуган, и от этого становится плохо.  
  
      — Но эй, ты можешь раскрыть большую гейскую историю любви Капитана Америки и Баки Барнса, да?  
  
      Парень выглядит жалостливо.  
  
      — Эту историю и не нужно раскрывать, — говорит он, словно хочет закатить глаза. — Все уже знают.  
  
      Баки отпускает парня, дергает набор нижнего белья с Капитаном Америкой с крючка и на всякий случай с динозаврами. У детей же не может быть слишком много белья? (Позже он поймет, конечно же, что двух упаковок хватает в обрез.)  
  
      Стив поднимает бровь, когда Баки возвращается.  
  
      — Все нормально?  
  
      — Папарацци, — Джеймс сердито качает головой. — Удалил все фотографии Гранта. Я оставил одну с нами и сказал, что он может раскрыть наши отношения, знаешь, что он сказал? Все уже знают.  
  
      — Что? Знают? — Стив комично удивлен. — Как?  
  
      — Без понятия, приятель. Думаю, он теперь остался без денег на аренду, — Баки пожимает плечами. — Но не могу чувствовать себя плохо из-за того, кто следит за детьми.  
  
      — Считаешь, нужно увеличить охрану? — спрашивает Стив. Он замечает белье с Капитаном Америкой и закатывает глаза.  
  
      — Стив, нет лучше системы безопасности, чем я, — напоминает Баки. Ну, может, он немного хвастается. Маленькая полуулыбка Стива стоит того.  
  
      — Это довольно сексуально, — тихо говорит Роджерс, наклоняясь ближе. — Мой большой, сильный защитник.  
  
      — Мммм.  
  
      — Оберегает меня.  
  
      — Это моя работа.  
  
      — Кидает ножи в пол кухни, чтоб убить всех пауков.  
  
      Баки отталкивает его.  
  
      — Один раз, было темно и он застал меня врасплох, ясно?  
  
      — Бак, все хорошо, ничего постыдного нет в страхе перед маленькими насекомыми. Много людей страдает арахнофобией. Не все из них успешные убийцы, но у всех есть слабости. Я удивлен, что ты не нервничаешь возле Наташи, — хохочет Стив.  
  
      Они почти закончили, когда Грант снова начинает пинать Стива. Сильно. Не то чтобы это больно, но все же. Баки никогда не мог видеть, как кто-то бьет Стива. Он старается отсмеяться, но Грант никак не останавливается.  
  
      — Эй, дружище, можешь перестать? — спрашивает Стив. Грант прищуривается и пинает еще раз. Парень на кассе говорит сумму, и Стив проводит карточкой. Баки погружает пакеты в тележку.  
  
      — Нужно проводить другой стороной, — скучающе говорит парень. Уф. Грант снова бьет Стива.  
  
      — Простите, я думал, что сделал так, — Стив напяливает свое типичное выражение а-ля «озадаченный дедуля», глупая выходка, которую люди находят милой, а Стив не против чуть-чуть поиграть людьми. Бух. Еще удар. Он проводит картой. Удар. Идет обработка. Удар. Чек печатается. Удар. Стив отклоняется от тележки, но все еще держится за нее, потому что параноик. Удар.  
  
      — Грант! — Баки не выдерживает и сгоряча огрызается. — Не бей его.  
  
      Все тело Гранта цепенеет, кроме его рук, которые сжимаются вокруг мишки Баки. Он широко смотрит на мужчину, его нижняя губа дрожит. Они почти у дверей, когда он начинает плакать.  
  
      — Эй, эй, Грант, — пытается Баки, от этого Грант рыдает еще пуще и отворачивается от него. Стив беспомощно смотрит на него.  
  
      — Грант, он не навредит тебе, — уверяет его Стив. Грант протягивает руку, цепляется за шею Стива и прячет лицо в плечо. Это приглушает его рыдания.  
  
      Баки берет сумки, ему кажется, что кто-то врезал ему в живот. Сколько раз его собственный отец кричал на него? Баки не хочет быть таким.  
  
      — Хватит, — просит Стив, когда они уже на улице. Грант уже успокоился, но он все еще разрешает себя нести. Он не разрешал себя нести с тех пор, как он у них появился. Где-то меньше двадцати четырех часов. — Ты не был чересчур строгим.  
  
      — Ты видел его лицо? — подавленно спрашивает Баки. — Он боится меня.  
  
      — Бак, он боится всего. Уверен, его ни разу не ругали без побоев. Нужно время, чтоб построить доверие, но мы не можем позволять ему вести себя так до тех пор. Он пинал меня все время, а я ничего не сказал. Это моя вина.  
  
      Джеймс выдавливает маленькую улыбку и проводит рукой по руке Стиву.  
  
      — Ты читал статьи о воспитании за моей спиной?  
  
      — Ага, — сразу признается Стив. — Но ты не отстаешь от меня из-за девочек.  
  
      Баки чувствует, как знакомо крутит живот при упоминании сестер.  
  
      — Была бы Бекка здесь, — тоскливо произносит он. — Она замечательно справляется с детьми. Справлялась.  
  
      — Да, и она бы сказала не раз, что нам нужно делать.  
  
      Баки смеется.  
  
      — Она была очень властная.  
  
      — Наверное, у старшего брата научилась, — дразнит Роджерс.  
  
      Грант засыпает на плече Стива к моменту, когда они добираются домой. Баки не может решить, что милее: спящий Грант или радость на лице Стива из-за прижимающегося к нему ребенка. Джеймс делает фотографию всего этого. Они начинают раскладывать вещи, как бы Баки не хотелось полежать на диване.  
  
      Грант спит не долго, он не застывает в коридоре, так что прогресс у них есть. Они едят бутерброды с арахисовым маслом и желе на обед, Стив вырезает из них динозавров с помощью формы для выпечки. Когда он ставит тарелку перед Грантом, они ничего не ждут; его реакция бывает не очень бурной. Но его тело странно содрогается, и Баки думает, что он напуган. Но потом Грант смотрит на них сквозь ресницы, уголки губ поднимаются. Они оба резко вдыхают, ибо понимают, что происходит.  
  
      Грант смеется.  
  
      Он смотрит на свой динозавровый бутерброд и смеется этому. Беззвучный смех, конечно, но все еще смех. У Баки появляются слезы в глазах, и ему за это не стыдно. Стив в той же лодке — Барнс знает это, даже не глядя на него. Кажется, что это что-то грандиозное.  
  
      Баки смеется сквозь слезы.  
  
      — Это смешно? — спрашивает он, и Грант глядит на него, не переставая улыбаться. У Баки захватывает дыхание от этой красивой скромной улыбки. Даже не важно, что он не съедает все. (Стив доедает за ним плюс еще два своих и обрезки от бутербродов).  
  
      Они заканчивают, Грант встает и послушно становится возле раковины. Потом они решают переодеть малыша в новую одежду. Баки мысленно хвалит себя за вещи с динозаврами, потому что, очевидно, Гранту нравятся динозавры. Они ждут, разложив вещи, когда мальчик что-то выберет, когда раздается стук в дверь.  
  
      — Это Сэм? — спрашивает Баки. Стив смотрит на часы.  
  
      — Рановато.  
  
      — Понятно, — говорит Баки, махая Стиву, чтоб он не вставал. У него на коленях лежат комбинезон и шорты для Гранта. Баки смотрит в глазок, отклоняясь от двери. То, что в магазине была ложная тревога, еще не значит, что нужно расслабляться. Но это Сэм, можно выдохнуть.  
  
      — Сэм! — Баки обнимает его, как только открывает дверь. Почти весь первый месяц с возвращения Баки разрешал только Сэму прикасаться к себе, не считая Стива.  
  
      — Эй, мужик, — крепко обнимает его в ответ, как и всегда. Когда-то Баки было неловко обниматься. Своих сестер, конечно, он мог обнимать, но делать это с другим мужчиной, не Стивом, при свете дня, было непривычно. Сейчас Баки нравятся прикосновения от людей, которых любит. Он помогает Сэму занести сумки и ведет его к Гранту.  
  
      — Эй, Сэм, — улыбка заливает все лицо Стива, показывая, как он счастлив видеть Сэма.  
  
      — А это должно быть Грант, — тепло говорит Сэм. Грант немного приближается. — Привет. Я — Сэм, — он протягивает руку, Грант бросает обвиняющий взгляд на Баки.  
  
      — Он наш друг, — уверяет Баки. Ничего не меняется.  
  
      — Мы остаемся, — осторожно говорит Сэм, потому что, разумеется, он первый понимает, в чем проблема. — Мы не уходим.  
  
      Грант расслабляется и тянет ухо медведя ко рту. Стив поднимает взгляд от двух разных футболок (кто-то из них, либо Грант, либо Стив, выбрал комбинезон, и Баки подозревает, кто именно это сделал) и вопросительно смотрит на Сэма.  
  
      — Я думаю, он решил, что я хочу его забрать, — объясняет Сэм.  
  
      Он поглаживает рукой спину Гранта. Глаза расширяются, и он смотрит на Стива. Роджерс останавливается, но не убирает руку со спины, и Баки задерживает дыхание. Но потом Грант легко улыбается и поддается прикосновениям Стива.  
  
      — Бак, ты видел это? — спрашивает взволновано Стив.  
  
      — Видел, — подтверждает Баки взахлеб.  
  
      Сэм смеется.  
  
      — Вы как стереотипные новые родители. — Баки пихает его.  
  
      — Эй, это прорыв! — говорит он. — Ты один уже пропустил — он смеялся.  
  
      — Да! — Стив почти пищит, хотя никогда не делал этого. — Мы ели динозавровые бутерброды и ему это настолько понравилось!  
  
      — Динозавровые бутерброды? Хочу ли я знать?  
  
      — В форме динозавров, — уточняет Баки. — Мы никогда не ели динозавров.  
  
      — Ели бы, если бы жили в одном времени, — говорит Стив.  
  
      — И то правда, — соглашается Баки. — Пришлось бы охотиться.  
  
      — Наташа будет жалеть, что упустила возможность для каннибальской шутки. Можно посмотреть документы? — спрашивает Сэм. — У меня есть подруга в Вашингтоне, детский психиатр, я спросил ее, может ли она взяться, но она попросила больше информации о парне.  
  
      — Мы не знаем, — мрачно признается Баки, когда ведет Сэма в гостиную. — У Щ.И.Т.а почти ничего нет, а он не разговаривает.  
  
      — Он все еще ничего не сказал? — морщится Сэм.  
  
      — Единственное, что слышали от него — плач.  
  
      Сэм выругивается себе под нос, и Баки кивает.  
  
      — Вы думали, что он не может говорить? Немой? — спрашивает Сэм.  
  
      Баки пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Нужно время, чтоб узнать. И нужно проверить его уши тоже, потому что до сыворотки Стив был глухой на одно ухо.  
  
      — Вау, правда? Каждый день узнаю о новой болезни. Как ты вообще выжил?  
  
      — Слишком упрямый, чтоб умереть, — ухмыляется Баки. Сэм безрадостно листает бумаги, затем Стив и Грант выходят из спальни, Грант одет в зеленый комбинезон и белую футболку.  
  
      — Ладно, этот ребенок нечто, — качает головой Сэм. — Кто ж знал, что у вас такие хорошие гены? — Баки ухмыляется и открывает рот, и Сэм останавливает его. — Не-а. Никаких шуток о Стиве и узких джинсах.  
  
      Сэм отходит, чтоб позвонить психологу, пока Стив и Баки пытаются уговорить Гранта поиграть в новые игрушки. Он везде таскается с мишкой, но, кажется, он удручен машинками вокруг. Стив и Баки начинают показывать, ибо это кажется лучшим способом научить его, и через время настолько увлекаются играми, что не замечают, что Сэм вернулся в комнату.  
  
      — Можешь поверить, что тебе достались такие родители, Грант? — спрашивает Сэм, закатывая глаза и качая головой. — Полные придурки.  
  
      И Грант смеется.  
  
      Стив и Баки так же взволнованы, как и в первый раз. Улыбка мальчика показывает две ямочки. Это невероятно обаятельно.  
  
      В дверь стучат, все трое взрослых смотрят туда. Они никого больше не ждут. Баки повторяет все те же действия. Это Наташа.  
  
      — Наталия? — спрашивает он в замешательстве.  
  
      — Теперь Наташа, помнишь? — она поднимает бровь. — Я достала немного информации на вашего ребенка.  
  
      Стив встает.  
  
      — Я не знал, что ты вернулась в страну! — восклицает. — Как ты узнала о Гранте?  
  
      Грант поднимает голову на свое имя, нервничая из-за двух незнакомцев за час, он встает. Встает по стойке снова. Сэм ругается под нос, и Стив опять похож на побитого щенка.  
  
      — Тебе не нужно делать это, парень, — говорит ему Баки, садясь возле него. Грант следит за ним и нерешительно повторяет, продолжая следить за Наташей. Он прислоняется к Баки.  
  
      — Она тоже друг, Грант, — объясняет Стив. — Она не заберет тебя. Мы останемся с тобой.  
  
      Он расслабляется и трется головой об руку Баки. Удивленный, Джеймс убирает руку и перекладывает ее на спину. За это получает улыбку с ямочками.  
  
      — Кажется, у него были серьезные тренировки, — комментирует Наташа. Ее лицо смягчилось — она не такая холодная, как иногда ведет себя. Стив злится. — Я знаю не особо много. Но я нашла информацию о его матери.  
  
      — О, — Стив тяжело падает возле Баки. Свободной рукой Баки обнимает Стива.  
  
      — Она была из Гидры. Знала, чем должен был быть ребенок и кто его отец. Отцы, раз они перемешали ваши ДНК.  
  
      — Я влезу на секунду? — Сэм поднимает руку, как в школе. — Как можно соединить ДНК?  
  
      — Ты думаешь, я отвечу? — У нее вырывается смешок. — Спроси у Старка. Или у Баннера. Видимо, она была очень предана делу, раз готова была пожертвовать местом в матке на девять месяцев. Но как только он родился, она не смогла сопротивляться материнским инстинктам, — она поморщилась, — и забрала его. Они были в бегах, у них выходило скрываться, но Гидра поймала их с год назад.  
  
      — И она мертва, — грустно угадывает Баки.  
  
      — Да, — подтверждает она. — Это случилось на его глазах. Гидра забрала его. Его тренировали точно так же, как Красная Комната, — говорит она твердым голосом, и лицо Стива становится грустнее.  
  
      — Неудивительно, что он не разговаривает, — Сэм качает головой. — Даже если над ним так издевались, это травма в разы сложнее.  
  
      Баки продолжает потирать спину Гранта. Теперь он играет, водя машинкой по ноге Баки. Горло сжало. Прошел день, но он уже полностью зациклен на ребенке. Хотел бы он вернуться во времени и защитить его.  
  
      Стив потирает глаза.  
  
      — Я просто ненавижу Гидру, — злобно бормочет он.  
  
      — Хотя бы есть от чего отталкиваться, — подсказывает Сэм.  
  
      — Спасибо, Наташа. Правда. Мы вообще ничего не знали, это многое значит. — Стив смотрит на Гранта минуту, как он молча катает машинку по Баки. — Стоит волноваться, что они захотят вернуть его?  
  
      — Очевидно, — одновременно говорят Наташа и Баки.  
  
      — Они и Джеймса просто так не отдали, — указывает Наташа, и Стив жмурится.  
  
      — Просто ненавижу Гидру, — повторяет он. Баки издает смешок — Стив такой милый, когда злится на кого-то другого.  
  
      Наташа быстро уходит, но она фотографирует их с Грантом, потому что, мол, Старк не поверил, что у вас есть ребенок.  
  
      Сэм показывает им детские обучающие шоу. Персонажи делают паузы для ответов, но Грант молчит. Его брови все время нахмуренные, и он все продолжает кидать взгляды на Стива и Баки.  
  
      На ужин у них спагетти, и они заставляют Гранта смеяться еще пару раз, втягивая лапшу. Сэм предлагает сделать печенье, потому что многие дети любят их. Они дают ему разбить пару яиц и смеются над его ужасом, когда яйцо остается на руках. Грант в восторге от динозавров и ест полные ложки глазури.  
  
      Хорошо, что они накупили всякого для ванны, потому что из-за печенья он весь в муке, глазури и крошках. Он легко отправляет в ванну, и Баки замечает, как он играет с уточкой, когда думает, что никто не смотрит. Он смотрит на пижаму, которую ему купили, и показывает на корзину для белья, куда они засунули вчерашнюю футболку.  
  
      — Ты хочешь футболку? — спрашивает Стив. — Но мы купили тебе эту замечательную пижаму. — Грант не отвечает, но и не показывает снова, и Стив уступает, потому что он не может сопротивляться. Эта футболка Баки, выцветшая и мягкая, со щитом Стива. Она подходит к белью Гранта.  
  
      — Хочешь почитать книгу? — спрашивает Баки. У него в руках книжка о ферме и несколько с мишками Бернштейн (на каком-то сайте написано, что это «классика» для детей). Грант смотрит на мишку Баки, а потом на мишек на обложке.  
  
      — Похоже, я выбрал не то животное, — говорит Джеймс. — Нужно было брать медведей, а не динозавров.  
  
      — Не-а, динозавры ему тоже нравятся, — заверяет Стив. Они садятся по сторонам от Гранта, тот слегка встревожен. Они прислоняются к изголовью, вытянув ноги, Грант имитирует их.  
  
      Сэм приходит после третьей перечитки. Каждый раз, когда они доходили до конца, Грант перелистывал в начало, Стив и Баки не могут ему отказать.  
  
      — Это самая милая чертовая вещь, которую я видел, — бормочет Сэм. — Не двигайтесь, — он вылавливает телефон из кармана и делает фотографию. — На обложку журнала.  
  
      — Все наши фотографии подходят на обложку журнала. — Грант показывает на книжку. — Ой, прости, — смеется Баки. — Ну, мы хотя бы знаем, что он любит книжки.  
  
      — Это слишком мило для меня, — объявляет Сэм. — Я буду в гостиной ждать вас.  
  
      Грант снова перелистывает к первой страницу, когда они доходят до конца, и Стив качает головой.  
  
      — Мы почитаем это завтра снова, — обещает он. — Может песенку?  
  
      Стив встает с кровати и включает диск с детскими колыбельными, который они купили. Грант поднимает руку и делает точно так же ручкой, как делал, когда мишка упал.  
  
      — Он хочет, чтоб ты вернулся, Стив, — говорит Баки, широко улыбаясь.  
  
      — Я рад, что он начал доверять нам, — Стив тоже начинает улыбаться во весь рот. Они оба чувствуют маленький прилив гордости. Это их ребенок и они нравятся ему.  
  
      Они просыпаются ночью от тихого плача, он не пугается, когда они входят, а даже приближается к ним. Грант мостится между ними на кровати, засовывает палец в рот и кладет мишку на грудь. Становится тише намного быстрее, чем прошлой ночью.  
  
      Это даже стоит локтя в почке Баки, когда он просыпается утром.


End file.
